1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device of a computer such as a data storage device, a large amount of heat is often produced. With the development of computer technology, the rotation speed of data storage devices becomes faster and faster. The heat must be quickly removed from the data storage devices to prevent damage to the electronic device due to overheating. Typically, a system fan is arranged in the enclosure of the computer for dissipating the heat from the data storage device.
However, dissipating heat only via the system fan is slow and inefficient.
Consequently, it is required to provide a heat dissipating device for a data storage device.